rlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Motor City Madmen
The Motor City Madmen are a Reddit League Baseball team based in Detroit, Michigan. The Madmen currently compete in the Great Lakes Division as a member of the Eastern Conference. The team has alternated between the use of the name "Mad" and "Madmen" throughout its history. Franchise History One of the most successful franchises in baseball history, the Madmen have won 5 The Rings, tied for the second-most most in RLB history along with the Roswell Greys and division rival Shadowland Reapers. Their 7 division pennants rank second-most behind the Charlotte Sugar Dwarves franchise and their 22 playoff appearances rank third in the league. Their 7 inducted Hall of Famers is the most in Reddit League baseball. The pinnacle of the Madmen franchise was from 2020 through 2039 when the team made the playoffs 19 times during that 20-year span, including a run of thirteen straight 100+ win seasons. During this era, the "Mad" (as they were named at the time) won 4 The Rings and finished runner-up twice. The powerhouse was led by Hall of Famers Nick Moore, Ricardo Ortega, Felipe Rios, Jeff Cannon, Tim Ware, Jaake van der Ban, Will Taylor, Matt Mueller and Ganya Nimbuev as well as 2042 MVP winner Chris Sparks. After a brief intermission and a quick rebuild, the Motor City Madmen found itself back on its feet. Adding players like Nathan Hall, Mason Wallington, Kendrick Noden, and Pedro Fernandez, the team finally saw the light and began to find success for a time. With the rise of perennial talent Jose Apodaca, the team ended up with two division wins, yet failed to break into the Ring series after losses to the Gamblers and the Brawlers. This led to a sudden change in decision with the departure of Jose Apodaca after concerns over his pliability and his struggles during the offseason. In turn, the Madmen added Chandler Garcia, Tiger Fordyce, and Rich Craig to fill the void Apodaca left and gave way to Hector Valentin to fill the ace role. With new talents like Jorge Lozano and Alexander Larsen along with veterans like Jeff Cook, the Madmen managed to scrounge enough wins to secure a division win against the Chicago Railmen and the Shadowland Reapers in 2055. However, the Madmen struggled during the playoffs and lost to the Portland Pines, ending a successful season with an unfortunate end. Though, the team remained vigilant in its attempts to reach the big stage. A superb 2058 season ended in an intense Game 7 in the Championship Round against the Miami Manatees after a costly 3-run home run. A rematch happened next season in 2059. This time, the Madmen made an impressive run to come back against the Manatees in Game 3 and Game 7 to bring home the pennant after 22 years. The 2059 Ring Series ended with the Madmen on top against the Colorado Dodos. After 2059, the Ring Winning Team managed to make it back one last time against the same team they played previously, the Colorado Dodos. Only this time, the Dodos triumphed against the Madmen. The departures of Jason Scarborough, Nicholas Giraud, Oscar Martinez, and last year's retirement of Garrison Richards left the team's future in limbo. Thus, followed several years of mediocrity and disappointment with players leaving for better pastures or retiring off. A few years of rebuilding the farm and developing players soon began. As of now, players like Kurt Stroud, Thomas Jones, and Denver Portside are the new hopefuls in a new era while veterans Jethro van Zoolingen and Eric Hanson hope to carry the final vestiges of that championship run they had. The Madmen's home venue is the famous Mad House which has undergone multiple renovations over the years. At one point in time, the Mad House was Reddit League Baseball's largest stadium by capacity and was regarded as being the most hitter-friendly stadium in the league. Notable Current and Former Players Notable Players The Soap Era/Period (2044-present) * Jose Apodaca, SP (2050-2054; 2060-2062) * Hector Valentin, SP (2054-2064) * Garrison Richards, 2B (2044-2052; 2056-2059) HOF Member, 2059 DS MVP * Coen Overbeek COF (2059-2066) * John Parker, SS/2B (2044-2052; 2055)* Last Original Member * Oscar Martinez RF/Utility (2054-2060) 2059 CS MVP * Nicolas Giraud LF (2059-2061) 2059 Playoff Hero * Arthur Morgan, DH (2056-2063) * Kurt Stroud COF (2064-present) Hall of Famers Players and managers listed in '''bold' are depicted on their Hall of Fame plaques wearing a Madmen cap insignia.'' Retired Numbers Motor city madmen 6 eef3fa 000000.png|Jaake van der Ban C Retired Apr 1, 2045 Motor city madmen 17 eef3fa 000000.png|Felipe Rios LF Retired Apr 1, 2045 Motor city madmen 26 eef3fa 000000.png|Ricardo Ortega SP Retired Apr 1, 2040 Motor city madmen 33 eef3fa 000000.png|Matt Mueller 3B Retired Apr 1, 2040 Motor city madmen 34 eef3fa 000000.png|Nick Moore SP Retired Apr 1, 2035 Motor city madmen 37 eef3fa 000000.png|Ganya Nimbuev LF/CF Retired Apr 1, 2050 Historical Logos and Uniforms Motor city mad.png|Motor City Madmen primary logo 2014-2020, 2036-2038 Motor city madmen.png|Motor City Madmen Primary Logo 2021-2035, 2039-Present Motor city mad small 000000 000000.png|Motor City Mad Alternate Logo 2021-2035 Player 8486.png|Motor City Madmen Home Uniform 2014-2020, 2036-2038 Player 284.png|Motor City Madmen Home Uniform 2021-2035, 2039-Present GM History Category:RLB Teams Category:Teams